


the fifty-foot metal sphere downtown

by Assassin_J



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Cecil & Carlos, Mpreg, On Hiatus, Rating May Change, Written quickly, i'm kinda shit at titles haha, like seriously i pounded this chapter out in a few hours, my first fic in this fandom, pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Cecil and Carlos are going to be parents. Cecil gushes about it on the show, and Carlos is confused as all hell.Oh, and there's a fifty-foot metal sphere downtown.





	

Joyous news for you today, dear listeners! My perfect scientist husband and I are going to be parents. Yes, it's true: When I saw those two little lines this morning, dark and proud on the skin just below my bottom rib, shifting colors between bright puce and cobalt blue, oh, my heart wanted to leap out the window and sing! And just as I was marveling at the ecstasy of creation, at that very moment Carlos, my lovely, impeccable Carlos, had just gotten out from the shower, ohh goodness, and I grabbed him and hugged him like a drowning rat clutching onto a bit of floating flaming driftwood.

He was scared, actually! He'd just noticed the lines on _his_ abdomen, and... Well, listeners, you know he's from out of town, and even as perfect and knowledgeable as he is, he didn't realize what "lover's lines" meant! The human biology classes where he grew up must have been _atrocious_. He came to me raving worried; he thought he'd been marked for some ritual by the City Council, or that someone was perhaps planning to harvest the organs underneath those lines!

But I took him in my arms and calmed him....

 

* * *

 

"We're _expecting_? Cecil, are you delirious? Is that mind-altering sentient cloud back again?"

"It's not the glow cloud talking; I am perfectly in my own right mind," Cecil declared. "If perhaps a little giddier than usual."

"But we're _men_!"

Cecil snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's not only animals that have children, you know."

"I don't mean 'human', I mean that we're both male, _cis male_ , w-with testicles and penii and the whole set of that gear!"

"...Why would our genitals stop us getting pregnant?"

"Because of.... biology, dammit!"

"Oh, Carlos, dear... Was your home state one of the ones that cut all the funding for sex ed? It must have been."

 

* * *

 

... He still can't quite process the situation, bless him. *sigh* Well, dear listeners, I'm so very excited! A little youngster, built from the mutual love and mixed genes of myself and the most perfect man in existence. Hooded figures have already shown up to wordlessly congratulate us, appearing in the kitchen as we sipped papaya juice, bearing the customary prenatal gift of a heavy, wailing crystal, shining in deep chthonic reds, blues, and greens. 

Of course, I'll be keeping you updated on our progeny as the story develops.

Oh, fresh news on the fifty-foot metal sphere downtown, listeners! You may recall the Sheriff's Secret Police couldn't budge it with rocket-missiles- but earlier this afternoon it rolled of its own accord from Fifth and Chicon to the corner of Fourth and Medina, squashing flat all cars, citizens, and creatures in its path. Old Woman Josie reported to intern Mika that she was there as well, but that her angelic guards kept her safe from harm.

Townspeople are advised to steer clear of any angels- which of course, do not exist anyway- as they are now suspected to be in league with the metal sphere.

And now: the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm like 10 eps into this show and suddenly had to write an mpreg. apologies if anything contradicts later canon or seems OOC. hit me up in the comments below or at [tubmlr](http://dadmondmiles.tumblr.com/) with ideas or anything


End file.
